Laisa
by Ukecchi Ryuzukira
Summary: Allen tidak pernah menyangka bahwa akan mendengar kata-kata itu, sehingga dia tidak bisa menghentikan airmatanya sendiri. FINAL CHAPTER. YAOI,MPREG,OOC my first fic in fandom D.Gray-Man
1. Chapter 1

** Laisa**

Genre : Angst, Romance, YAOI,LEMON, dan bisakan ini di kategorikan sebage RAPE O.O ?, MPREG, OOC, abal, Typo n Misstypo, menerjang EYD seenak jidat dan gajeness

Fandom : -Man

Pair : Yuullen / KandaXAllen

Rate : M

Disclaimer : D Gray Man punya abang Katsura Hoshino, tapi penpik penuh dengan kenistahan ini ada di otak saia #geplaked

Halo, Ryuki di sini kembali mengacaukan dunia per-penpikkan dengan penpik Yaoi nistah saia di fandom -man XDD yang tidak perlu di baca. Ini lemon ancur antara Yuu Kanda dan Allen Walker yang terlintas di kepala saia saat membaca manga -man, maaf jika lemonnya tidak terlalu hot karena saia tidak ahli menulis lemon *nangis meraung* dan mungkin ceritanya latar ceritanya tidak akan terlalu mirip alias OOC tingkat dewa

Theme song : the GazettE - Nakigahara

Tambahan : di fic ada lemon scene maleXmale jadi bagi yang tidak suka YAOI dan sejenisnya, silahkan klik tombol back atau close tab saja dari pada ujung-ujungnya saia di FLAME, I've warn you, if still stubborn take your own risk. Don't Like Don't Read

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 : Allen's Nightmare<p>

.

.

.

**_-Someone's POV-_**

'Ya tempat ini lebih baik dari pada aku harus terus tinggal di sana dan bertemu bajingan yang tidak mau bertanggung jawab itu' batin pemuda berambut putih yang tengah duduk menghadap jendela dan memandangi langit hitam dengan hiasan bulan sabit sendirian di tengah langit. Sendirian... ya seperti dia saat ini, sendirian menghadapi takdir yang sangat pahit baginya, 'ah tidak..., aku tidak sendirian, di dalam tubuhku ini ada makhluk tanpa dosa yang sedang menumpang hidup padaku, aku tidak boleh sedih memikirkan bajingan yang hanya sibuk dengan pedang-pedangnya itu' Allen mengelus perutnya yang agak membuncit pelan.

"sayang, apa kabarmu di sana ? apa kau sedang tidur nyenyak ?" Allen berusaha berkomunikasi dengan bayi yang sedang ia kandung.

Sampai sekarang dia tak habis fikir, bagaimana bisa dia mengandung janin, padahal dia seorang laki-laki. Sempar terbersit di fikirannya untuk menggugurkan janinnya, tapi terlambat Lenalee dan Komui sudah terlanjur mengetahuinya, bahkan Komui-lah yang pertama kali curiga dengan tingkah Allen yang sering muntah-muntah dan menjadi sangat sensitif, biasanya Allen yang tidak memilih-milih makanan dan tidak segan-segan untuk makan dalam pori super besar itu mendadak kehilangan nafsu makannya dan hanya mau makan kue dango saja, itu pun tidak lebih dari 5 tusuk dalam sehari.

_**Flash back**_

"huuueekkk...huuuekkkk... ughh... ugh... hueeeekkk"

Komui yang tidak sengaja lewat depan kamar Allen, menemukan Allen tengah lemas menopang di wastafel kamar mandi sambil muntah-muntah

"Allen, Allen, kau kenapa" Komui berusaha membantu Allen dengan menepuk-nepuk punggung Allen

"aku... ugh... hueeeekkk... juga tidak tahu... ugh"

Allen yang sudah lemas di papah oleh Komui ke tempat tidur

"mau aku ambilkan sesuatu ?"

"tidak, aku mau istirahat saja"

"kau tidak mau sarapan ?"

"tidak Komui, aku hanya ingin istirahat saja"

"baiklah kalau begitu"

Komui lalu berdiri menyelimuti Allen dan beranjak pergi, Komui di buat bingung dengan kelakuan Allen beberapa hari ini, dan hari ini adalah yang paling aneh, biasanya dia yang paling semangat urusan makan, kali ini seolah tidak ada nafsu untuk makan sama sekali. Tidak mau memikirkannya lebih jau Komui segera menuju kantin untuk sarapan bersama sang adik

"nee, lenalee"

"ada apa ?"

"apa kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan Allen belakangan ini"

"mm, beberapa hari ini aku jarang melihatnya membuat kerusuhan di kantin"

"apa kau tidak khawatir ?"

"nee, memangnya kenapa ?"

"kulihat tadi sepertinya dia sakit"

"sakit ? orang macam Allen bisa sakit" Lenalee meninggikan nada bicaranya, seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan sang kakak

"ssttt, diamlah, aku curiga terjadi apa-apa dengan Allen, maka dari itu, bantu aku membujuknya agar mau datang ke lab. Ku agar aku bisa memeriksanya"

"hmm, benar juga, ada apa dengan Allen bisa menjadi berubah 180 derajat begitu, baiklah setelah dari sini, ayo kita ke kamar Allen lagi"

Lenalee cepat-cepat menghabiskan makanannya, dia penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Allen. Tidak lupa dia juga membawakan makanan untuk Allen.

"Allen" Lenalee mengetuk pintu kamar Allen pelan dan terbuka sedikit

"Lenalee"

"kau kenapa ? wajahmu pucat sekali"

"aku tidak apa-apa" Allen berusaha bangun, tapi kepalanya berasa sangat pening, seketika itu juga Allen pingsan, buru-buru Lenalee meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya dan segera menolong Allen yang pingsan. Saat hendak mencari bantuan dia tidak sengaja melihat Yuu Kanda sedang melintas di depan pintu kamar Allen

"Kanda bisa aku minta tolong ?"

"ada apa ?" jawab Kanda masih dingin seperti biasanya

"Allen pingsan, tolong bantu aku membawanya ke tempat Komui-nii"

"moyashi macam dia bisa sakit juga"

"hey, sudahlah Kanda, jangan banyak tingkah, tolong lah dia sekali ini saja"

"baiklah"

Akhirnya Kanda yang biasanya tidak pernah akur dengan Allen ini, mau menggendong Allen yang sedang pingsan hingga ke tempat Komui.

"ada apa ini" Komui yang sedang sibuk ber-eksperimen di kagetkan dengan Lenalee dan Kanda yang sedang membawa Allen dalam keadaan pingsan

"aku tadi bermaksud membawakannya makanan, tapi waktu mau berdiri dia pingsan dan wajahnya pucat sekali"

"oh, begitu, Kanda tolong kau baringkan Allen di sebelah sini, saja" Komui menunjuk Sofa yang berada di pojokan ruangannya. Setelah meletakkan Allen di sana, Kanda beranjak pergi begitu saja.

"hmmm, Lenalee, dari tanda-tanda yang ada, aku mulai mencurigai sesuatu"

"eh, apa ?" Lenalee penasaran dengan hipotesis Komui

"hmm, apakah..., Allen itu...Hamil"

"apa ? hey, kakak, kau sedang tidak bercanda kan ?"

"ini baru spekulasi saja, apa kau tidak menyadari tanda-tanda orang hamil itu seperti apa ? dan yang Allen alami selama ini memang begini kan ?"

"tapi Allen itu laki-laki kakak !"

"errr, ada beberapa hal harus aku bicarakan denganmu"

"ada apa ?"

"eee... Lenalee, sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu, aku membuat ramuan untuk regenerasi agar bisa seperti Kanda, dan aku mengujinya terlebih dahulu kepada Kanda, karena kau tahu sendiri dia sering keluar untuk misi dan juga bertarung... dan, tidak ku sangka ternyata ada efek samping, yaitu aphrodisiac"

"ja..., jadi mungkinkah... Kanda melakukan hal 'itu' kepada Allen ?"

"aku, juga tidak tahu..., sebaiknya kita tanya saja Allen, tapi sebelumnya aku harus memastikannya terlebih dahulu, apakah Allen benar-benar hamil, bisa kau bantu aku untuk menyadarkannya"

"baiklah"

Sebelum sempat Lenalee melakukan sesuatu Allen sudah sadar dari pingsannya.

"ngghh... aku dimana ?" tanya-nya lemas

"kau ada di tempat kakakku Allen"

"kenapa aku..." belum sempat Allen melanjutkan, Komui memotong pembicaraannya

"Allen, aku mau bertanya"

"ada apa Komui ?"

"belakangan ini, apakah kau telah melakukan sesuatu dengan Kanda ?"

Mendengar nama Kanda meluncur dari mulut Komui membuat Allen membelalakkan mata kaget sekaligus sakit hati, hatinya terasa perih mengingat malam dimana Kanda telah menodainya, membuatnya merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri

"me...memangnya ada apa Komui" Suara Allen mulai serak, kristal-kristal bening mulai memenuhi sudut matanya, tapi dia berusaha menutupinya dengan menundukkan kepala, dia tidak mau ada orang yang melihatnya menangis

"Allen..., kau..."

"ada apa Komui ? ada apa denganku ? katakan yang sejujurnya..."

"kau hamil..., Allen" belum sempat Komui berkata-kata Lenalee sudah mendahuluinya, Lenalee memeluk Allen erat, gadis itu turut menitikan air mata, seolah mengerti kesedihan Allen. Mendengar apa yang di katakan Lenalee barusan membuat Allen sangat shock, air matanya tidak terbendung lagi, dia menangis bersama Lenalee, Allen menggenggam tangan Lenalee erat, seolah dia butuh tenaga untuk bisa tetap mempertahankan kesadarannya

"kau bohongkan, Komui ? kau hanya ingin mengerjaiku saja kan ?"

"aku tidak bohong, Allen, semua ini kenyataan, kau tengah mengandung janin"

"ta... tapi hiks, mana mungkin hiks, aku laki-laki"

"aku awalnya tidak juga tidak mempercayai ini, tapi, di dalam tubuhmu sekarang ini bersemayam janin yang tengah berkembang"

"tidak mungkinn !" Allen berteriak sekeras mungkin, tangisnya semakin menjadi, dia berusaha memukul-mukul perutnya sendiri, tapi tangannya di tahan oleh Komui dan Lenalee yang mendekapnya erat sambil menangis, Allen sesenggukan di pelukan Lenalee

"ceritakan Allen..." pinta Lenalee lirih "ceritakan kepada kami, siapa yang telah membuatmu hingga seperti ini"

Allen masih menangis di pelukan Lenalee, tapi tatapan matanya kini kosong, seolah menerawang ke masalalu, malam ketika Kanda menggagahinya.

"Yuu Kanda..." Allen seolah berbisik, tapi Lenalee dan Komui masih bisa mendengarnya. Mereka berdua kaget mendengar nama Kanda di sebut, pemuda yang biasanya diam dan sedingin es itu, bisa melalukan hal bejat seperti ini kepada Allen. Tanpa Allen sadari, Allen mulai menceritakan kejadian yang di alaminya itu

.

.

**Flashback – 2 bulan yang lalu**

Saat itu Allen sedang memberes-bereskan ruangannya, malam itu sedang turun hujan deras, petir menyambar-nyambar dengan mengerikan, di tambah lagi gemuruh angin, siapapun akan merasa horor dengan situasi semacam ini jika harus berada di dalam kamar sendirian, Allen membuka pintu kamarnya lebar-lebar, sebersit rasa risih dan takut hinggap di hatinya. ketika dia memperhatikan hujan sambil membelakangi pintu, dia tidak sadar bahwa ada seseorang memasuki kamarnya dan mengunci kamarnya dari dalam, sosok itu berjalan mendekati Allen lalu melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Allen, sontak pemuda manis itu berbalik dan alangkah kagetnya siapa yang dia lihat di balik punggungnya, sosok Yuu Kanda kini sedang memeluknya dari belakang, Yuu Kanda yang bisa di bilang sebagai rivalnya, kini sedang membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan lehernya, menjilatnya dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat hingga meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di sana, belum selesai ke-shock-an Allen akibat ulah Kanda barusan, kini Kanda berganti menginvasi bibirnya, menciumnya dengan rakus

"ukh...mmhhh... haaa" Allen melepaskan paksa ciuman panas Kanda, hendak dia melancarkan pukulan protes, Kanda menahan pukulannya lalu menarik kedua tangan Allen ke atas, dan Kanda kembali menciumi bibir Allen dengan rakusnya, bosan dengan hanya berciuman, Kanda mengigit bibir bawah Allen.

"aakkhhhhh..." saat Allen membuka mulutnya moment ini tidak di sia-siakan oleh Kanda yang segera meng-klaim rongga basah Allen, menelusurinya dengan lidahnya, mengabsen gigi-gigi Allen, dan menggajak lidah Allen bertarung, tapi Allen tidak meladeni pertarungan lidah dengan Kanda, dia masih sangat shock dengan apa yang di alaminya saat ini, fikirannya kosong, tidak mampu mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi kepadanya, karena kebutuhan oksigen yang terbatas Kanda lalu melepas ciumannya, Allen yang masih sibuk menjejalkan oksigen ke paru-parunya, tiba-tiba di tarik paksa oleh Kanda dan di banting ke tempat tidur

"ma...mau apa kau ?" Allen panik melihat Kanda yang semakin mendekat

"aku menginginkanmu, Allen" Kanda yang akal sehatnya sudah di tutup oleh nafsu, segera saja naik ke tempat tidur dan menangkap kerah baju Allen. Allen yang ketakutan berusaha mendorong Kanda yang kini berada di atasnya sekuat tenaga, tapi dia kalah, bukannya makin menjauh, sosok Yuu Kanda makin mendekat padanya, kini tangan-tangan Kanda sibuk melucuti baju baju Allen, kini tinggal Allen yang sudah polos di bawah Kanda yang menyeringai senang, dengan gerakan cepat Kanda segera meraup tonjolan di dada kanan Allen, memainkan dengan lidahnya dan sesekali mengigitnya pelan, kontan ulah Kanda membuat Allen berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak terbuai dengan permainan Kanda

"ugh... aghhh... ummmm" Allen tidak percaya dia mengeluarkan suara-suara memalukan seperti itu, dia membekap mulutnya sendiri, tapi Kanda tidak mengijinkannya, dia menahan kedua tangan Allen di samping kepalanya sambil terus memainkan nipple Allen yang sudah mengeras, kini Kanda menjilati perut Allen dan perlahan turun ke kejantanan Allen yang sudah menegang dan mengeluarkan cairan pre-cum, tanpa basa basi Kanda langsung meraup kejantanan Allen dan memanjanya dengan mulutnya

"akhh... akhh..., ughh... Ka...Kanda... ja...ngh.. jangan... nghh..." desahan Allen semakin menjadi-jadi, dia merasa malu, sangat malu akan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, mati-matian dia menahan diri agar tidak mendesah, hatinya tercabik perih, airmatanya meleleh. Allen menangis, menangisi perlakuan Kanda yang sangat tidak dia harapkan, bagai mimpi buruk yang tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh Allen, hatinya sakit, rasa nikmat yang menjalari tubuhnya bagaikan pisau yang menyayat-nyayat hatinya, semakin ia merasa nikmat semakin hatinya berontak, dia menangis perih bukan karena sentuhan Kanda, tapi hatinya yang terluka dan perih karena sayatan yang di goreskan oleh Kanda.

Allen merasa seluruh tubuhnya mengejang dan hasratnya akan sudah tidak bisa di bendung lagi, dia menumpahkan cairannya dalam mulut Kanda. Kanda menelannya tanpa menyisakan sedikitpun, Allen kini terkulai lemah di tempat tidurnya, tatapan matanya kosong, tapi Airmatanya terus mengalir. Fikirannya tidak berfungsi sejenak. Allen tidak menyadari apa yang akan di perbuat oleh Kanda selanjutnya, dia melucuti semua pakaiannya, kini Kanda sama polosnya dengan Allen.

"apa kau sudah siap, _moyashi_ ?" Kanda membisikkan kalimat ke telingat Allen dan menghembuskan nafas hangat di sana

Hembusan nafas Kanda seolah menarik kesadarannya kembali, Allen membelalakkan matanya, memukuli Kanda dengan sisa tenaganya, dia panik. Tapi semua perlawanan Allen sia-sia, Kanda membuka kaki Allen lebar-lebar menahan salah satu kaki Allen di udara sambil menjilati jari-jarinya dengan saliva dari mulutnya sendiri, setelah merasa cukup, Kanda lalu menusukkan jari telunjukknya ke rectum Allen. Allen shock, rasa perih kini mendera di tubuh bagian bawahnya, tangannya yang tadi sibuk memukuli Kanda kini berganti meremas seprei di bawahnya, menahan rasa sakit yang mengoyak rectumnya

"AKHH... UWAAAHHHHH... NGHH... HA..." Allen berteriak sekeras mungkin saat jari ke dua Kanda menembus rectumnya, rasa sakit panas dan perih mengoyaknya dari bagian bawah tubuhnya, air mata Allen makin deras.

Kanda terus menggerakkan kedua jarinya gerakan zig zag untuk mempermudahkannya nanti, setelah di rasa cukup, Kanda mengeluarkan kedua jarinya, Allen merasa sedikit tenang, ia merasa penderitaanya telah berakhir, tapi ia salah, kini jari-jari Kanda di gantikan oleh Kejantanannya yang tentunya lebih besar dari jari-jari Kanda, Allen melesakkan kepalanya ke bantal lebih dalam, rasa sakit dan panas yang luar biasa menyerang tubuh bagian bawahnya saat kejantanan Kanda menerobos masuk

"UWAAAAHHHH... AKHH... AHH... HUAAAHHH... HYAAAAHH" airmata Allen semakin tak terbendung, dia menggeliat tak nyaman dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari benda apa-pun itu yang tengah mengoyak rectumnya

"nghh..., kau sempit sekali, Allen" Kanda masih berusaha mendorong kejantanannya lebih dalam, Kanda menarik kejantanannya yang baru tertanam setengahnya saja dan hanya menyisakan kepala kejantanannya saja, lalu menghentakkan ke rectum Allen hingga mengenai prostat Allen. Allen tersentak kaget saat kejantanan Kanda menghujam kedalam tubuhnya, dia seolah terbang, rasa sakitnya hilang yang tersisa hanya rasa nikmat saja, rasa nikmat nan menyakitkan bagi hatinya.

Kanda kembali menarik kejantanannya dan menghujam sweet spot Allen dengan bertubui-tubi

"aakhhh... uugh...ngghh... ha...aah... hi... hyaaa..." desahan desahan nikmat Allen membuat Kanda semakin kehilangan kendali. Sedangkan meski hatinya menolak semua ini, tapi tubuhnya merespon baik setiap hujaman Kanda ke sweet spotnya, bahkan tubuhnya bergerak menyongsong gerakan Kanda membuat kejantanan Kanda tertancap semakin dalam di rectumnya, Allen kembali mengejang, Kanda yang ada yang berada di dalamnya seolah di remas oleh Allen. Allen yang sudah tidak sanggup menahan hasratnya dan menumpahkan semuanya di perut dan dadanya, kepala Allen terasa berat, perlahan dia menutup matanya, kesadarannya meninggalkannya, Allen pingsan. menit selanjutkan giliran Kanda yang menumpahkan sarinya di dalam tubuh Allen, nafas Kanda memburu, dia mencabut kejantanannya perlahan dari tubuh Allen dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Allen, di dekapnya pemuda berambut putih itu dalam rengkuhan hangatnya

"oyasumi..., moyashi..., gomennasai" Kanda mengecup puncak kepala Allen lembut lalu dia segera memakai lagi bajunya dan meninggalkan Allen sendirian...

**Flash back for 2 month END**

"astaga" gumam Komui pelan, ternyata benar apa yang dia khawatirkan, ayah dari bayi yang di kandung Allen adalah Kanda

Isakan Allen semakin menjadi, Lenalee yang mendengarnya merasa tersayat-sayat hatinya, dia merengkuh Allen semakin erat

"jadi... apakah Kanda tahu, kalau kau sedang mengandung anaknya ?" Komui di buat serba salah atas semua kejadian yang menimpa Allen, tapi Allen hanya menggeleng saja 'tidak, aku tidak bisa memberi tahu Kanda soal ini, dia tidak akan mempercayai apa kata-kataku'

"che" Komui di buat semakin pusing, Lenalee masih sibuk menenangkan Allen yang terlihat sangat shock.

Di balik pintu lab Komui, sosok Yuu Kanda mendengar semuanya dengan jelas, ekspresinya tetap saja dingin, tapi batinnya bergejolak luar biasa, dia tidak ingat pernah melakukan hal yang sangat memalukan itu kepada Allen hingga dia kini mengandung anaknya, Kanda kini dilema 'apa yang harus aku perbuat ? bagaimana caraku bertanggung jawab kepada Allen' Kanda mengurut kepalanya, dia sungguh tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

* * *

><p>yosh, ini fic abal pertama saia di fandom -Man, maaf jika isinga ngaco n ga karuan terus semuanya OOC banget gitu m(_ _)m<p>

Review Please...


	2. Chapter 2

**Laisa**

Genre : Angst, Romance, YAOI,LEMON, dan bisakan ini di kategorikan sebage RAPE O.O ?, MPREG, OOC, abal, Typo n Misstypo, menerjang EYD seenak jidat dan gajeness

Fandom : D Gray man

Pair : Yuullen / KandaXAllen

Rate : M

Disclaimer : D Gray Man punya mbak Katsura Hoshino, tapi penpik penuh dengan kenistahan ini ada di otak saia #geplaked

Maap karena tugas dan kegiatan perkuliahan yang begitu menggunung dengan bejatnya DDX sehingga menyita waktu untuk melanjutkan beberapa penpik yang menuggak apdetannya m(_ _)m maap kali ini cuman bisa nulis sependek ini aja.

Theme song : Apocalyptica – the unforgiven

Tambahan : di fic ini ada lemon scene maleXmale jadi bagi yang tidak suka YAOI dan sejenisnya, silahkan klik tombol back atau close tab saja dari pada ujung-ujungnya saia di FLAME. KARAKATER OOC BERTEBARAN DIMANA MANA. I've warn you, if still stubborn take your own risk. Don't Like Don't Read

* * *

><p>Karena malu perutnya yang semakin membuncit ditambah lagi Allen akan sangat malu jika semua penghuni Black Order tau bahwa dia hamil dan anaknya Kanda, secara diam-diam Allen kabur dari Black Order, tapi Lenalee berhasil membuntutinya, Allen pergi tanpa tujuan, hingga dia hampir pingsan di tengah jalan, Lenalee yang menolongnya, dan membawanya ke rumah sepupunya yaitu Road (nb: anggap saja Road yang OOC kali ini adalah sepupu Lenalee *ditabokin reader*)<p>

"Allen... kau mau kemana ?" Lenalee mencoba menenangkan Allen yang terisak tanpa suara

"dia kenapa Lenalee ?" Road juga bingung apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Allen

"Le...Lenalee"

"iya, Allen..."

"a...aku tidak mau kembali ke Black Order" Allen berusaha mengehentikan airmatanya yang tidak berhenti meleleh

"kenapa ?" Lenalee sangat iba melihat kondisi Allen saat ini, dalam keadaan mengandung dan jiwanya sangat rapuh, Allen butuh dukungan, pengakuan dan tanggung jawab dari Kanda

"Aku malu..., aku sangat malu..."

"Kenapa Allen ? bukankah akan lebih baik jika kau di Black Order, paling tidak akan ada kami yang bisa menjagamu setiap saat"

"tidak Lenalee, aku tidak mau menyusahkan kalian, ini masalahku, aku tidak ingin melibatkan dalam hal ini"

"ta...tapi"

"tidak ada tapi Lenalee"

"Allen, setidaknya biarkan Kanda mengetahui hal ini..., dia ayah dari bayimu..."

"apa ? bayi ?" Road sangat kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Lenalee "tunggu Lenalee jelaskan apa yang terjadi di sini, siapa yang hamil ?"

Lenalee hanya mengigiti bibirnya dan menatap Allen dalam seolah tatapannya meminta ijin kepada Allen untuk menceritakan semuanya, Allen hanya mengangguk lemah dan semakin menundukkan wajahnya, dia sangat malu

"Road,... Allen sekarang ini sedang hamil"

"a... apa kau bilang ?" Road sangat kaget "ma...mana mungkin ?"

"jika kau tidak pecaya, kau bisa memeriksanya, kau seorang dokter bukan ?"

(catatan author: anggap saja Road kali ini seorang dokter #maksa)

"haaaahhhh" Road mengurut kepalanya "Lalu, siapa ayah dari bayi yang Allen kandung"

"Yuu Kanda..."

"heehhh ? pemuda jepang yang seperti balok es itu"

"iya"

"kau sedang tidak bercandakan ? Lenalee ?"

"tidak, memang dia yang bertanggung jawab"

"ya tuhan, sepertinya dunia ini benar-benar sudah terbalik"

"tolonglah dia Road, tolong jaga dia juga bayi dalam kandungannya... aku percaya padamu"

"baiklah kalau begitu ceritanya, lagi pula di rumah ini aku juga sendirian" lalu Road duduk di sebelah Allen dan menggenggam tangannya erat

"tidak usah takut, Allen, banyak yang mendukungmu..."

"Terima kasih" gumam Allen lirih, Lenalee segera bediri dan berpamitan

"aku masih banyak tugas di Black Order, jadi aku harus segera kembali"

"hati-hati Lenalee" ucap Allen dan Road bersamaan

.

_**Flash back END**_

Allen terkaget saat Road mengetuk pintu kamarnya

"Allen, kau sudah tidur ?"

"eh iya... sebentar Road" Lalu Allen berjalan menuju pintu dan membukakannya untuk Rhode

"kau tidak makan malam ?"

"tidak, aku sedang tidak ingin makan Road"

"kasian janin yang ada di kandunganmu, tidak tidak akan mendapatkan nutrisi jika kau tetap tidak mau makan"

"tapi sama saja Road, aku pasti akan memuntahkan makananku jika di paksa"

"baiklah, tapi setidaknya minumlah susu yang sudah aku buat ini" Road menyodorkan segelas susu hangat untuk Allen

"terima kasih Road, kau sangat baik"

"ini semua juga untuk kebaikanmu Allen" Road tersenyum manis sekaligus iba melihat kondisi Allen, Road tampak berfikir sejenak, dia melihat lengan Allen yang kurus

"nee, Allen, bisakah aku memeriksamu sebentar ?"

"tentu" Allen meletakkan susunya yang masi bersisa setengah ke meja di dekat tempat tidurnya, lalu dia berjalan mengikuti Road ke ruang tengah, dia duduk di sebuah sofa, dengan cekatan Road memeriksa tekanan darahnya, detak jantung bayinya dan memeriksa lingkar perut dan lingkar lengan Allen

"Allen, kondisi bayimu baik-baik saja, tapi sepertinya dia pasif, setidaknya untuk bayi berumur 4 bulan setidaknya ada gerakan, tapi ini gerakangannya sangat lemah, mau tidak mau aku harus menyuntikmu dengan nutrisi, jika tidak bayimu bisa mati di dalam sana-" belum selesai Rhode berkata, Lenalee dengan cerianya mendobrak pintu dan sukses membuat Road marah-marah karena pintunya rusak karena ulah Lenalee, sedangkan Allen hanya bisa sweatdrop saja melihat ulah temannya ini

"Aku datang~~~"

"tsk. Kau ini bisa tidak datang dengan cara yang 'normal'" Rhode senewen karena dia harus membetulkan pintunya yang di rusak oleh Lenalee sendirian, meskipun Allen laki-laki tapi dia sedang hamil dan dia tidak mungkin meminta bantuain kepada Allen

"ehhhh, maaf besok akan aku bantu membetulkan" Lenalee menoleh kepada Road sebentar lalu beralih ke Allen "Allen-chan ~" segera saja dia memeluk Allen, sedangkan Allen hanya megap-megap dapat bear hug dari Lenalee, sebisa mungkin dia segera melepaskan bear hug dari Lenalee jika tidak dia akan mati kehabisan nafas

"Le...lepas Lenalee, kau mau membunuhku dan bayiku ya"

"ehehehehe, maaf, nee Allen, kau semakin sulit saja di peluk karena perutmu yang besar itu"

"jangan salahkan aku" Allen berusaha membetulkan bajunya yang sudah tidak bisa menutupi tubuhnya dengan sempurna

"oh iya, Allen aku membawakan banyak baju baru untukmu" Lenalee menyerahkan bungkusan kain besar kepada Allen

"ehh baju ?"

"yap, ayo aku bantu" Lenalee menyeret Allen ke kamar dan mengambil sebuah dress untuk wanita hamil dengan warna biru langit sebatas lutut dengan hiasan renda-renda pada ujung-ujungnya

"Le...Lenalee inikan baju perempuan" Allen berusaha mati-matian menolak dress pemberian Lenalee

"sudah, pakai saja" Lenalee juga tidak mau mengalah, dan memaksa Allen memakainya, Allen keluar kamar dengan wajah merah padam 'guh ! apa-apaa yang di lakukan lenalee kali ini' Road yang melihat Allen menggunakan dress hampir saja menjatuhkan gelas susu Allen yang dia bereskan

"kyaaaa... Allenn o" Road hanya berteriak-teriak histeris melihat Allen yang begitu imut dalam balutan dress warna biru

"a...ada apa ?" Allen mengalihkan pandangannya, wajahnya merah seperti kepiting rebus

"nah apa aku bilang, dia cute kan ?" Lenalee mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Road, sedangkan Road hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju

"ugh, kalian apa-apaan ini, aku ini laki-laki kenapa harus memakai baju perempuan begini"

"hei jika kau tetap memaksa menggunakan baju laki-lakimu yang sempit itu, juga tidak baik bagi janinmu"

'ugh ! perkataan Road ada benarnya juga'

"nee... Allen ini sudah sangat malam, sebaiknya beristirahat lah, tidak baik untukmu tidur terlalu malam"

"ayo, aku antar ke kamarmu" tawar Lenalee

"iya-iya"

Akhirnya malam itu Allen tidur mengenakan dress pemberian dari Lenalee, entah kenapa kali ini Allen merasa sangat senang dan tenang, padahal sebelumnya dia sangat depresi karena memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Kanda mau bertanggung jawab atas janinnya, tapi melihat teman-temannya yang begitu peduli padanya, Allen tidak peduli lagi dengan Kanda. Sampai suatu saat Ketika dia membantu Road dikebunnya tanpa dia sangka sangka, Kanda datang bersama Lenalee, Allen yang melihat kedatangan Kanda langsung pucat seketika, dia hanya bisa mematung ditempatnya berdiri sekarang ini, sedangkan Road sedang sibuk memindahkan jeruk – jeruk yang baru saja dia panen kedalam rumah, Road memanggil – manggil Allen untuk segera masuk kerumah tapi tidak ada jawaban dari Allen segera dia berjalan keluar dan Road juga tidak kalah kaget dengan Allen melihat kedatangan Lenalee bersama Kanda. Kanda hanya diam seribu bahasa, tapi Lenalee tetap ceria seperti biasa, begitu dia sampai dan membuka pintu gerbang Road, Lenalee langsung dengan cerianya berlari menuju Allen yang sedang dikebun, mengenakan dress warna putih yang nampak serasi dengan rambut dan kulitnya, Allen terlihat sangat cantik.

"Allen-chaaannnn~~ " Lenalee dengan beringasnya (?) langsung memeluk Allen. Allen yang sedari tadi hanya melamun saja, tersadar karena bear hug dari Lenalee

"Le... Lenalee... kau...mem...bhunuh..kuhh..." Allen berusaha melepaskan bear hug dari Lenalee

"Allen..." suara bariton Kanda mengagetkan Allen, yang langsung berusaha menjauh dari Kanda, ada rasa trauma mendalam mendengar nama Yu Kanda bagi Allen, seolah nama Yu Kanda adalah hal yang sangat tabu bagi Allen.

"pergi..." Allen beringsut mundur, Allen berusaha lari kedalam rumah, tapi saat hendak berbalik kakinya terkilir dan dia merasa bahwa dirinya akan jatuh, dengan kondisi perutnya yang mulai membesar sangat sulit bagi Allen untuk bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, dia sudah pasrah jika tubuhnya menyentuh tanah, tapi Allen berasa melayang. Ternyata Kanda menangkap Allen sebelum dia jatuh sepenuhnya.

"Kau, harusnya lebih berhati – hati, kau sedang hamil. Dasar moyashi" Kanda tetap dingin seperti biasa.

Tapi tanpa meminta ijin dari Allen, Kanda langsung menggendong Allen ala bridal style masuk ke rumah Road. Allen berusaha berontak, dia tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengan Yu Kanda, mengingat apa yang telah Kanda lakukan padanya

"turunkan aku !" Allen berusaha berontak dengan memukuli Kanda, berharap itu akan menyulitkan Kanda

"Allen, kau itu berat, lagi pula jika aku menurunkanmu disini belum tentu juga kau bisa berjalan sendiri" Kanda dengan dinginnya menjawab pertanyaan Allen dan terus saja membawa Allen hingga masuk kedalam rumah Road

"Kau, kenapa Allen ?" Road buru-buru menghampiri Allen yang didudukkan Kanda di sebuah kursi

"sepertinya kakinya terkilir, bisa kau urusi dia ?" Kanda tetap dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya

"tentu" Road segera mengambil kotak P3K miliknya dan segera membebat Allen tanpa ampun, sedangkan Allen hanya bisa meringis kesakitan karena ulahnya sendiri dia jadi seperti ini, sedangkan Kanda hanya memperhatikan Allen dari belakang Road, melihat Allen dari ujung kepada sampai ujung kaki, 'berbeda' batin Kanda, Allen Walker yang sekarang sangat berbeda dengan yang dulu.., rambutnya yang dulunya hanya sebatas leher kini sudah mencapai bahunya, dan ditambah perutnya yang membuncit karena menjadi 'tempat tinggal sementara' bagi anaknya, dalam hatinya Kanda merasa sangat bersalah karena dia tidak peduli kedapa Allen selama 6 bulan ini, andai saja dia lebih peka, pasti sekarang ini mungkin dialah yang ada disamping Allen, menenangkan Allen, mengelus perutnya jika bayi dalam kandungannya berulah, merawat dan mendukungnya hingga bayinya lahir, bukannya meninggalkannya seperti yang dia lakukan sekarang ini.

"Allen, aku mau bicara denganmu.."

Seketika itu juga Allen membeku ditempatnya. Dia hanya menatap Kanda dengan pandangan nanar sekaligus takut

"aku tidak akan menyakitimu, percayalah" bujuk Kanda

Allen hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya, Allen takut, dia bimbang disatu sisi dia tidak ingin berbicara maupun bertemu dengan Kanda lagi, tapi disatu sisi dia ingin meneriakkan semua luka yang ia tanggung kepada Kanda.

to be continued

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

huwaaaaaaaaaa pendek banget TT^TT maap minna aku bener bener bingung mau ngelanjutin ini gimana #plaakk ini aja aku ketik waktu jam kuliah *ditampol dosen* btw, terima kasi review2nya maap ga bisa bales satu satu, terima kasi juga buat yg udah ngingetin m(_ _)m. dan kayaknya aku berencana nyelesein Laisa ini dalam 3 ato 4 chapter saja TT^TT permasalahan tidak banyak waktu menghambatku untuk nulis penpik *halah apapula ini* *ditabok reader*. ripiu please


	3. Chapter 3

**Laisa**

Fandom d gray man, M, MPREG, Gaje, Typo, OOC

Main pair : Kanda x Allen

Semi AU. (Emang ada ? #plak) crack fic *karena ada beberapa unsur yang aku tambahin sendiri dan menurutku OOC dari D Gray Man =w=v*

Jujur eke sangat terharu melihat review review di Laisa TT^TT huweeeee maafkan kebodongan saya yang sempat berfikir buat fic ini discontinued, gara-gara bingung mau ngelanjutinnya gimana dikarenakan HDD eke yang penuh ama archive fanfic di berbagai fandom, manga scan, anime, mp3 dan tugas kuliah mendadak mati, konslet dan gak bisa nyala juga gak bisa restrore data, dengan berat hati saya harus kehilangan 500mb data TT^TT *oke ini curcol* selain itu jadwal dan kegiatan kampus yang super padet bikin eke agak bingung mau nyari waktu buat nulis fic. And last but not least, ini chapter puncak dari Laisa. Uyeah uyeah, eke berusaha menulis sepanjang mungkin special buat para reader setia yang memfavoritkan cerita ini dan memfavortikan saya *emang ada =A=* no no no nggak cuman reader, silent reader, semuanya saja. Yak, sekian preface+curhatan author yang telah berani menelantarkan fanficnya sendiri.

Disclaimer : D Gray Man belong to Katsura Hoshino, but this shitty fanfic idea belong to my rotten brain.

Male X Male. Yaoi. Boyslove. Mungkin AU, ngarang bebas seenak jidat + merusak tatanan dan image chara dan D gray Man *dibunuh Katsura Hino* Don't Like Don't Read. I've warn you, stubborn ? take your own risk.

* * *

><p>"Pergi !" teriak Allen histeris, kali ini dia benar-benar menepis tangan Kanda, baru saja dia bisa melupakan Kanda, tidak, tidak dia tidak ingin dekat dekat dengan pemuda bernama Kanda Yu, yang telah menghancurkan dirinya<p>

"kumohon Allen..." Kanda mengiba, seumur hidup, dia tidak akan pernah mengiba kepada siapapun karena harga dirinya terlalu tinggi, tapi kali ini, dia memilih mengesampingkan semua itu, demi Allen, demi bayinya juga demi dirinya sendiri.

Tidak memperdulikan kata-kata Kanda, Allen yang kakinya baru saja terkilir berusaha berlari menjauh dari sofa. Dengan kondisi perutnya yang tengah hamil dan kakinya yang tidak bisa memijak dengan baik, akhirnya Allen limbung dan terjengkang kedepan, Allen terjatuh dengan perutnya yang menghantam lantai terlebih dahulu, Allen shock mendadak rasa sakit yang luar biasa menjalari perutnya dan ia merasa sesuatu sedang melesak berusaha mencari jalan keluar dari perutnya.

Allen menjerit sakit. Kanda yang berada di dekatnya langsung menggendong Allen lalu membaringkannya di sofa.

"Allen, Allen..., hold on Allen, tunggu sebentar aku akan memanggil Road" Kanda berusaha menenangkan Allen dengan menggenggam tangan Allen, lalu setelah itu Kanda segera beranjak mencari Road yang sepertinya masih di kebun.

Namun sebelum Kanda menggapai gagang pintu rumah Road, Road sudah membukanya dari luar, dia tergopoh-gopoh masuk kedalam setelah mendengar teriakan Allen

"jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi pada Allen" Road segera mengambil perlengkapannya dan berlari menuju Allen yang sedang kesakitan di sofa sambil memeluk perutnya.

"Road ! S-sakit aarghh... " Allen merancau tidak jelas

"tahan sebentar Allen, tahan ya" Road berusaha menenangkan Allen sedangkan Kanda berada disisi lain sofa mengelus tangan Allen yang tanpa sadar menggenggamnya erat dan sepertinya sekarang ini sudah dalam konteks meremasnya

Road segera mengambil tindakan dan mengecek apakah ada pendarahan lalu mengecek denyut nadi Allen juga bayinya menimbang-nimbang resiko yang mungkin terjadi

"Road bagaimana keadaaan Allen" tanya Kanda khawatir sekaligus tidak sabar

"tidak ada pendarahan, tapi kondisi Allen sepertinya tidak baik, bayi yang ada di kandungannya tidak merespon sama sekali" Road wajahnya sangat cemas

"selamatkan mereka Road, selamatkan mereka, lakukan apapun yang kau bisa" Kanda menatap tajam Road

"tentu, aku jelas akan melakukan semaksimal yang aku bisa, permasalahannya peralatan yang ada disini tidak memadai" Road mulai frustasi

"tidak adakah rumah sakit atau lab atau apalah yang bisa kau usahakan untuk menolong Allen" kali ini mengguncang bahu Road, menatapnya tajam. Siapapun bisa membaca mata Kanda, disana tersirat jelas bahwa dia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Allen dan bayinya. Seperti, tidak mau kehilangan mereka berdua

"maafkan aku Kanda, aku tidak memiliki perlengkapan yang seperti itu, lagi pula disini daerah terpencil, lagi pula dalam kasus Allen dia laki-laki, dia butuh penanganan khusus" Road membalas menatap Kanda nyalang

Tanpa mereka sadari bahwa ada satu orang dari merka yang telah mengambil langkah cepat, Lenalee tanpa sepengetahuan keduanya berusaha secepat mungkin yang ia bisa untuk kembali ke Black Order dan memanggil Komui, memberitahukan bagaimana kondisi Allen sekarang ini

"Kakak, aku mohon, selamatkan Allen" rengek Lenalee kepada Komui yang sepertinya sedang sibuk mengerjakan proyek barunya

"aku bukan dokter Lenalee" jawab Komui

"tapi setidaknya kau bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk Allen, aku mohon" Lenalee kali ini berlutut di depan kakaknya. Komui tidak bisa berbuat banyak jika adik kesayangannya sudah melakukan hal yang seperti ini, tandanya dia memang benar-benar serius

Komui menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawab permohonan Lenalee, "baiklah. Ayo kita bawa Allen kemari dan selamatkan dia"

"Terima kasih, kakak" Lenalee diam-diam mengusap airmatanya, lalu secepat yang mereka bisa menuju rumah Road untuk membawa Allen.

~~~ di rumah Road ~~~

Melihat Allen yang perlahan-lahan merasa kelelahan dan mulai mengendurkan genggamannya di tangan Kanda, membuat Kanda dan Road panik.

"jangan sampai Allen, tertidur, bahaya. Kita masih belum tau yang terjadi dengan bayinya dan dirinya. Usahakan Allen untuk tetap terjaga Kanda" perintah Road. Kanda Menurut

"Allen..., Allen..., bangun Allen" Kanda menepuk-nepuk pipi Allen pelan, sesuai harapan Allen kembali membuka matanya

"ng ?"

"Moyashi... jangan tinggalkan aku" Kanda tersenyum getir

"kau... beraninya..." Allen tersengal. Kesal dengan keberadaan Kanda disampingnya

"maafkan aku" Kanda menunduk dalam. Allen sedikit kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Kanda sekarang ini. Seorang Kanda Yu, yang terkenal dingin dan berharga diri tinggi..., kini merendahkan diri di depan Allen Walker. Memohon maaf

Jika Allen tidak sedang dalam kondisi mengandung dan kritis, dia pasti sudah mendokumentasikan kejadian ini dan menyebarkan ke seluruh Black Order. Namun kali ini berbeda, sambil menahan sakit dan sedikit ringisan di wajah Allen. Dia berusaha untuk duduk, namun rasa sakit luar biasa dari perutnya memaksanya untuk berbaring. Menggunakan sikunya untuk menahan tubuhnya, Allen berusaha memiringkan tubuhnya

"Kenapa Kanda ?" tanya Allen, menyentuh dagu Kanda mengangkatnya keatas agar mata mereka dapat memandang lurus satu sama lain.

Untuk beberapa saat Allen tertegun melihat onyx hitam kelam milik Kanda. Penyesalan yang amat dalam dan khawatir memenuhinya. Tanpa harus melihatnya lebih dalam, perasaan itu terpancar jelas, berbicara melalui matanya.

"maaf..." Kanda mengecup punggung tangan Allen. Untuk kali ini Allen tidak bisa untuk tidak menangis, pengharapannya setiap malam beberapa bulan terkahir ini terjawab, Kanda akan mengakui bayinya... bayinya akan punya ayah..., Allen menangis haru, tidak sadar bahwa dia sudah tidak merasakan sakit lagi... dan dia tidak merasakan pergerakan janinnya...

"jangan menangis" Kanda dengan gentle mengusap air mata yang menuruni pipi cantik Allen.

"baka... ugh..." Allen berusahan menghentikan tangisannya.

Sedetik kemudian Komui dan Lenalee sudah membuka pintu rumah Road

"Allen ?" tanya Lenalee bingung "kau... tidak apa-apa ? sudah tidak sakit lagi?" Lenalee kelihatan bingung, seperti tertikam pisau tajam, Allen tersadar bahwa sesuatu yang bergejolak di perutnya yang sedari tadi merangsek ingin keluar mendadak menghilang.

"t.. tidak mungkin" muka Allen menjadi lebih pucat "Road... bagaimana ini" Allen panik "Road !" Allen berteriak sekeras mungkin memanggil Road

"tunggu sebentar Allen" Road segera menghampiri Allen, memeriksa keadaan bayinya

"biar aku yang tangani" Komui segera mengambil alih peran Road.

"Komui ?" Road menaikkan alisnya "sejak kapan ?" tanyannya bingung

"Lenalee yang mengajakku ke sini" jawab Komui singkat sambil memeriksa perut Allen.

"oh" jaab Road singkat

"Kakak, bagaimana keadaan bayi Allen" tanya Lenalee cemas

"aku tidak berani memastikan, harus ada tindakan lebih lanjut" Komui membenahi letak kacamatanya

"jelaskan apa yang terjadi Komui" Kanda murka

"aku tidak bisa menjelaskan disini, lebih cepat membawa Allen ke tempatku" Komui segera memapah Allen untuk bagun

"biar aku saja" Kanda mengambil alih Allen dari Komui

"aku ikut" spontan Road

"tentu, aku akan membutuhkanmu disana" Komui segera bergegas

"ayo berangkat" Lenalee yang biasanya ceria kini berubah menjadi sangat serius, sedangkan Allen semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada bahu Kanda dan mengelus perutnya, dengan batinnya dia berusaha berkomunikasi dengan bayinya

'bertahanlah sayang..., jangan tinggalkan aku. Ibu menyayangimu' batin Allen sambil terus mengusap perutnya

"jangan khawatir, dia pasti selamat" tanpa di duga oleh Allen, Kanda mengatakan hal begitu tanpa memandang ke arah Allen dan terus berjalan secepat yang dia bisa menuju Black Order.

"ya" jawab Allen, sedih.

Setibanya di Lab Komui, Allen segera ditangani oleh Komui, kondisi sulit kembali dihadapi oleh Allen, harapannya hanya 50:50 untuk bisa menyelamatkan bayinya, yang jelas Allen harus mengeluarkan bayinya sekarang juga, mengingat kandungannya yang baru 30 minggu, Allen sangat ragu akan kondisi bayinya bisa bertahan.

"bagaimana ini " Allen dilema "Komui tolong selamatkan dia Komui" tangis Allen

"aku akan mencoba tapi resikonya terlalu besar Allen, kemungkinannya untuk bayimu bisa selamat sangatlah kecil, ditambah lagi aku tidak punya inkubator untuk bayimu" Komui dengan berat hati harus menyatakan hal itu kepada Allen.

"Aku sangat menyayanginya Komui" isak Allen

"Lakukan Komui, aku akan meminjam kekuatan mugen untuk menghangatkannnya" jawab Kanda. Tengan seperti biasa

"Aku juga kakak, aku akan membantunya" Lenalee juga tidak mau kalah

"Aku juga akan membantu sebisaku" jawab Road

"tapi, tetap saja resikonya terlalu besar, aku takut jika bayi Allen dilahirkan sekarang dia tidak akan bertahan" Komui cemas

"tapi jika tidak dilahirkan bagaimana " tanya Road

"kemungkinan dia akan mati didalam..." jawab Komui penuh penyesalan

"ti tidak mungkin" Allen semakin tidak bisa membendung airmatanya

"jangan bilang... bayinya..." Road menduga-duga

"tidak seperti itu" seolah Komui bisa membaca isi kepala Road

"setelah aku periksa, janin yang ada di kandungan Allen keracunan air ketuban, kemungkinan saat dia jatuh tadi, air ketubannya sudah pecah, ditambah lagi posisi janin yang terlilit tali pusar" Komui menjelaskan

"apa ?!" Road kaget, dia tidak menyangka akan terjadi seperti ini. Akhirnya dia menyadari mengapa janin Allen tidak tumbuh normal, jadi ini jawabannya

"kalau begitu kita harus segera mengeluarkan bayinya" Road mendadak seirus

"kenapa ?" tanya Lenalee polos

"jika tidak segera dikeluarkan, kemungkinan dia tidak akan selamat karena paru-paru bayinya akan dipenuhi air ketuban" Road mengidentifikasi

"lakukan" Allen meneguhkan hatinya, membuat siapapun yang ada disana tertegun

"Komui, Road, lahirkan bayi ini... setidaknya meski dia berumur pendek, aku ingin dia melihat dunia, aku ingin melihat anak yang selama ini aku kandung" Allen mengelus perutnya penuh sayang. Semua yang ada di lab Komui tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, hanya anggukan yang mereka berikan

"baiklah" Komui menarik nafas dalam "akan ku persiapkan dulu, sebaiknya kau juga bersiap, Allen. Aku akan memberikan ramuan yang bisa merangsang kelahiran" Komui menyodorkan sebuah ramuan berwarna hijau dalam sebuah botol kecil. Segera saja Allen meminumnya dan dalam hitungan jam, Allen merasakan sakit yang luar biasa diperutnya seperti sebelumnya, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang ini melesak mencari jalan keluar dari perutnya

"haah... ahh... s-sakit, Kanda !" untuk pertama kalinya Allen memanggil nama Kanda. Entah dia spontan atau hanya asal bunyi saja. Kanda yang berada disampingnya segera menenangkan Allen

"bertahan Allen..." Kanda mengusap lembut kepala Allen "kau pasti bisa"

"sakiiitttt..." Allen semakin menjadi

"tahan sebentar lagi Allen" Komui menenangkan

"sudah tidak ada waktu..., sebaiknya kita segera melakukan pembedahan" saran Road

"baiklah" Komui lalu menyuntikkan obat bius kepada Allen. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk obat tersebut bekerja dan Allen kembali tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kanda, sebaiknya kau dan Lenalee menunggu diluar, biar aku dan Road yang menangani Allen" bujuk Komui

"tidak, aku ingin tetap disini" Kanda bersikeras

"kau, meski ada disini tidak akan banyak membantu" bantah Road

"sudahlah, Kanda, ikuti saja perintah mereka, Allen pasti akan baik baik saja" Lenalee mencoba menarik Kanda keluar

"sigh... baiklah" sedikit mendengus dan dengan berat hati akhirnya Kanda mau menunggu diluar.

Sedangkan didalam Komui dan Road sedang melakukan operasi caesar untuk mengeluarkan bayinya. Butuh waktu satu setengah jam untuk mereka agar bisa melahirkan bayi Allen, tangisan bayi yang lirih menandakan bahwa anak Kanda dan Allen sudah terlahir ke dunia. Apa yang diharapkan oleh Allen terwujud, setelah selesai dengan jahitannya Road kembali memanggil Kanda dan Lenalee untuk masuk. Saat melihat bayi mungil didalam kotak kaca yang dipenuhi sinar hangat buatan Komui, entah kenapa... Kanda ingin menangis. Bagaimana bisa ia berfikir untuk membuang manusia yang murni tanpa dosa ini ? bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkan Allen dan anaknya ini ? kembali Kanda dihujani dengan perasaan bersalah yang sangat luar biasa

"kakak, bagaimana keadaan Allen" Lenalee memastikan

"kita tunggu hingga bius yang bekerja padanya habis, mungkin sekitar 2 jam lagi" jawab Komui

"selamat Kanda, kau menjadi seorang ayah" Road menepuk nepuk punggung Kanda

"terima kasih, lalu bagaimana keadaan Allen ?" Kanda memandang ke arah Komui

"tenang saja, Allen baik-baik saja, hanya perlu menuggu beberapa jam agar dia terbebas dari obat bius" Komui menenangkan Kanda

"baiklah..."

~~beberapa jam kemudian~~

"ngh..."

Allen perlahan-lahan mulai sadar dari pengaruh obat bius, begitu seluruh kesadarannya kembali, Allen merasa sedikit nyeri di perutnya yang sudah kembali mengempis seperti waktu dia belum mengandung

"bayiku ?!" Allen kaget karena bayi yang seharusnya sudah ia lahirkan tidak ada disisinya

"ada apa Allen ?" Kanda yang mendengar teriakan Allen mendadak menyeruak masuk

"dimana bayiku, Kanda ?" tanya Allen dengan muka panik

"shh... tenanglah... tenang, bayi kita tidak apa-apa dia sehat sehat saja" Kanda berusaha menenangkan Allen

"aku ingin melihat bayiku, Kanda" Allen bersikeras

"tapi kau baru sadar, Allen" Kanda tegas

"aku hanya ingin melihat anakku Kanda !" Allen balik membentak Kanda

"ada apa ini ?" Road masuk sambil membawakan Allen susu hangat

"Road... aku ingin melihat bayiku" rengek Allen

"tapi kau belum terlalu kuat Allen" Road ikut menenangkan

"sebaiknya kau istiraha-" belum selesai Road berbicara Allen kembali memotongnya "Aku hanya ingin bayiku !"wajah pucat Allen kini menjadi merah padam karena marah

"baiklah..., tapi kau tidak boleh berjalan sendiri" Road akhirnya mengalah

"biar aku yang menggendongmu" tawar Kanda

Awalnya Allen ragu untuk menerima tawaran Kanda, namun akhirnya dia menganggukan kepala tanda setuju. Langsung saja Kanda segera menggendong Allen ala bridal style dengan sangat berhati-hati karena bekas operasi Allen belum sembuh benar menuju tempat bayi mereka diinkubasi. Setelah sampai disana Allen dengan sangat lembut menyentuh box kaca yang mengungkung bayinya. Seolah-olah dia menyentuh bayinya langsung

"halo sayang... aku ibumu" mata Allen berkaca-kaca dan ingin menangis melihat bayinya yang begitu rapuh. Sejenak hening menyelimuti mereka bertiga

"Allen..." Kanda memecah keheningan. Allen hanya mendongakkan kepala ke arah Kanda

"Allen" Kanda menurunkan Allen dan membiarkan Allen berdiri, sedangkan dia berlutut didepan Allen dan memegang kedua tangan Allen penuh kasih sayang

"ada apa Kanda ?"

"Allen... maukah kau... menikah denganku ?" Kanda menatap lurus mata Allen sambil menciumi punggung tangan Allen

"..." namun Allen hanya diam saja, dia sangat shock dengan apa yang Kanda katakan barusan. Sepertinya Kanda memang sudah gila

"aku serius Allen" seolah Kanda bisa membaca keraguan di wajah Allen. "menikahlah dengan ku, tinggalah bersamaku keluar dari Black Order dan kita juga bayi kita akan tinggal bersama-sama" Kanda menggenggam tangan Allen dengan erat. Tiba-tiba setetes air mata menetesi punggung tangan Allen yang berada di tangan Kanda

"Allen ?" Kanda merasa bersalah dengan pernyataannya barusan, seolah-olah dia barusaja menghancurkan Allen sekali lagi

"kau baik-baik saja ?" Kanda memastikan

"a aku... aku tidak tau harus berkata apa Kanda... hiks... " Allen mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menghalau airmatanya

"kau berada di sampingku di detik-detik terakhir kehamilanku saja, aku merasa sangat beruntung..., aku sangat bahagia Kanda, hingga aku tidak punya kata-kata lagi untuk mengungkapkannya" Allen lalu ikut berlutut dan memeluk Kanda erat.

Akhirnya... seluruh beban yang ada di pundak Allen dan Kanda benar benar lenyap air mata tidak henti-hentinya mengalir dari mata Allen

"kau kenapa menangis Allen ?" Kanda menjadi bingung

"aku... aku hanya merasa sangat bahagia... hingga aku tidak bisa menghentikan air mataku sendiri..." Allen sedikit tertawa ditengah tangisnya yang tidak bisa dia hentikan

"Aku mencintaimu, Allen"..

"aku juga.. Kanda..."

Lalu Kanda menungkupkan kedua tangannya di kedua pipi Allen

"sssh..., jangan menangis Allen" menggunakan kedua ibu jarinya, Kanda mengusap airmata yang membasahi pipi cantik Allen.

Lalu Kanda menatap lurus mata Allen, seolah-olah dia sedang menyelami isi hati Allen dan menyampaikan kepada Allen bahwa dia sangat mencintainya. Perlahan-lahan Kanda mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Allen, mencium kening, lalu kedua mata Allen, lalu dengan sangat lembut dia mengecup bibir manis Allen, sangat lembut seolah Allen adalah benda terapuh yang pernah ada dan penuh cinta.

* * *

><p>It's finnaly over... wew =_='' such a long story. Review ? kritik ? saran ? usul ?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTE :<strong>

**BERHUBUNG BANYAK YANG BELUM REVIEW TAPI TIDAK SALAH UNTUK DICOBA.  
><strong>

**author berencana bikin side story dan sekuel dari Laisa. tapi aku masih belum ada gambaran yang jelas mau gimana jadi..., di profil author sudah ada polling mengenai ini tolong di vote ya**


End file.
